inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Saginuma Osamu
(Goalkeeper) (Forward) (Midfielder) |number= 1/11 (Epsilon) 10 (Neo Japan) |element=Fire |team= Epsilon (and later Epsilon Kai) Neo Japan Seidouzan (co-coach) Inazuma Battle Eleven (in alien form) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 034 Episode 041 (GO) |seiyuu= Takashi Hikida}} Saginuma Osamu (砂木沼 治) was a goalkeeper, a forward and the captain of Aliea Gakuen's Epsilon. He is a midfielder and the captain of Neo Japan. He also appeared in GO as the co-coach of Seidouzan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match he is the main goalkeeper for Inazuma Battle Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan."'' |-| Inazuma Eleven 2 (Epsilon Kai form)= *''"His planning ability has improved, but he still loses it when things go wrong."'' |-| Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"Raimon first met this Gungnir- toting football fanatic in Kyoto back in his Desarm days. Inazuma Eleven Strikers (Aliea form)= *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan."'' |-| Inazuma Eleven Strikers (Neo Japan form)= *''"His passionate enthusiasm for football won't stop today!"'' Appearance Saginuma has pale skin and jet black eyes. He is tall in height and he has wavy jet black hair tied into a ponytail with two bangs that frame his face. In GO, he wears a navy blue shirt coupled with purple pants and a red jacket with golden laces. He also leaves most of his hair down, with some parts tied with white beads. Personality He has always seemed to be a determined person, and occasionally even seeming greedy. At first, during the Aliea Gakuen arc, he was very greedy for power. In the FFI arc, while he was in Neo Japan, he was extremely determined because he wanted a chance to play soccer on an international level but his team lost to Inazuma Japan. However, he is a person who can admit his loss while still trying his best to improve. He is also hard-working because he took Hitomiko's training and he also came back to goalkeeper to help Midorikawa train. He is not very good at inspiring others. When he wrote a letter to Inazuma Japan, he wanted to help and inspire them, but they ended up becoming depressed as the letter was too long. In GO, he is shown to be very enthusiastic when he was encouraging Seidouzan during the half-time against Raimon. Plot Season 2 He first appeared in episode 34, as Epsilon's goalkeeper and captain, Desarm. During his debut, he "exiled" Gemini Storm after their lost against Raimon. The first match he and his team were seen playing was against was Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto. In a matter of just six minutes, he and his team injured all members of Manyuuji, except for Kogure, and won by a score of 16-0. Raimon then played against Epsilon with Kogure, who caught Epsilon's strong shot by accident before they made their leave. Later at Osaka, he and his team had a match against Raimon, which ended up as a tie. They reappeared again and fought Raimon again, but Gouenji Shuuya rejoined the team and defeated them. At the end of the match, Gazel appeared and "exiled" Epsilon. Season 3 He reappeared in episode 76 at the doorstep of Ohisama En, pleading to Hitomiko to make him stronger, as he was not selected for the selection match for Japan's national team. Although, Hitomiko had not planned to get into soccer again, she decided to make a new team called Neo Japan to win and take Inazuma Japan's place as Japan's nationals. During the first half of the match against Inazuma Japan, Saginuma commanded his teammates to block and steal the ball from them. Neo Japan thus had a tough defense that gave their opponents a hard time. Saginuma surprised Inazuma Japan when he used Illusion Ball and Dash Storm since both were the hissatsu of other teams. After Neo Japan made their first goal, Saginuma told Endou Mamoru that although he learned that soccer was something passionate and fun, competition was a heart-breaking and intense existence at the same time. He then declared that he and his team would be taking the national seats for Japan no matter what. Saginuma and the others on the team had upgraded moves but in the end, Inazuma Japan won and kept their seat. He was later seen training Midorikawa under Hitomiko's supervision. In episode 101, during Inazuma Japan's stay at Liocott Island, he sent them a scroll. However, it was actually greeting letter consisting of many formal sentences and an old-person's way of speech, making all the members who listened to it feel awkward. In the end, he re-united with Hiroto after the FFI ended. Plot (GO) He appeared in the GO game alongside Ishido and Toramaru, it was then later revealed that he was one of the people that were training Seidouzan. He first appeared in the anime in episode 41 along with Ishido and Toramaru, encouraging them Seidouzan and helping them out as their co-coach during the match. In episode 43, he was seen sitting next to Hitomiko, watching the match along with Kurosaki and Masaki. In episode 44, he was seen listening to Hibiki, who was making his speech. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven 3 From the 7th chapter (after you defeat Knights of Queen) you can find Saginuma near the soccer field in Okinawa. In the Spark and Bomber versions he's on the opposite bridge. He also appears randomly. To recruit him you must talk to him and answer his questions. The answers are: グングニル (Gunguniru), イプシロン (Ipushiron), ファースト (Fāsuto), さぎぬまおさむ (Saginuma Osamu) and ガイア (Gaia). Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Saginuma, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (randomly dropped by Team Spark at Fuyukai's route) *'Item': Aliea Soap (randomly dropped by Chaos at Fuyukai's route) *'Photo': Guts Effort (taken at Raimon's schoolyard (past and present)) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that in order for him to became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 3 other players from the World Challenger Community. Adult Form In order to recruit Saginuma as an adult, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Item': Holy Bowl (randomly dropped by Zeus at Fuyukai's route) *'Player': Saginuma (young) (World Challenger Community at the Inazuma Town park) *'Player': Desarm (Alien Narikiri Club at Sentoeruda City) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Desarm Form In order to recruit Desarm, you first need to beat The Lagoon. Also, you'll need to have: *'Record': Complete Special Training (do every training available in the game at least one time) *'Player': Saginuma (young) (World Challenger Community at the Inazuma Town park) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna Points. Be aware that in order to he became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 5 other players from the Alien Narikiri Club. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= GK form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 80 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 54 Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 85 *'Body': 80 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Neo Japan form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 48 Epsilon form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 50 Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 130 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 49 Adult form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 72 *'Catch': 128 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 53 Desarm form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 117 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 146 *'Catch': 110 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 64 *'Lucky': 50 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribble': 112 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 49 GO Strikers 2013= Aliea form *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Neo Japan form *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= Epsilon form *'DF Quick Draw' *'DF Gravitation' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher' Chara change form *'SH Gungnir' *'OF Judge Through' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'SH Ganymede Proton' Epsilon Kai form *'SH Gungnir' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher' *'SK Critical!' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Epsilon form *'SH Ganymede Proton' *'SH Gungnir' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher' Epsilon Kai form *'SK Critical!' *'SH Gungnir' *'OF Dash Storm' *'GK Drill Smasher' Neo Japan form *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Dash Storm V2' *'SH 改 God Knows' *'SH Gungnir' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= Epsilon form *'SH Thousand Arrow' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Gravity Point' *'SK Chouwaza!' Neo Japan form *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Ballista Shot' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'DF Twin Mixer' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'SH Gungnir' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Decoy Release' *'DF Screwdriver' Adult form *'SH Gungnir' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'OF Bungee Thrust' Desarm form *'SH Gungnir' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Gravity Point' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'SH Gungnir' *'OF Claymore' *'SH God Knows' *'OF Decoy Release' |-|Strikers= *'SH Gungnir' *'SH God Knows' *'SH Triangle Z' *'OF Illusion Ball' *'GK Wormhole' *'GK Drill Smasher' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Teppeki no Gigadoon' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Kenou Kingburn B' (Desarm form) *'KH Fumetsu no Gokuchou Okurotto' (Desarm form; Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Gazen Norimaru' (Desarm form; Gra Fa Route only) Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Aliea B' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Aliea B' *'Gaia' *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Keeper Stars' *'LEVEL-GO' Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Dark Heroes' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Night Viper' *'Team Blizzard' *'Raimon U-15' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) Wii *'Aliea Gakuen (Team)' Gallery SaginumaTCG3.png|Desarm in the TCG. (goalkeeper) Inazuma_Eleven_2_-_Blizzard_(_AP_Patched_)(EN)_54_18470.png|Desarm's debut in the game. Midorikawa, Saginuma and Hiroto.JPG|Hiroto, Saginuma and Midorikawa. Saginuma in GO in TCG.png|Saginuma in the TCG (GO). Saginuma_Osamu_TCG.png|Saginuma in the TCG. Trivia *When he is a goalkeeper and a midfielder, he has the fire element. Though when he is a forward, he has the wind element. *He is one of the few characters that have a chara change. **The other being Kogure Yuuya and Fubuki Shirou. However, Fubuki's chara change is not usable after a game cutscene. *When playing a match in Inazuma Eleven 2, it is possible to break special conditions by changing his chara change. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Fifth Sector Category:Inazuma Battle Eleven